There Must First Be Corruption
by LeaderLoverLost
Summary: She was raised a Jedi but that was not what she wanted to be. The halls of the Temple were to confining. Instead she searched the stars for her scoundrel. But for the two accounts of their forbidden story to match there must first be corruption... (Part of the Corruption Must Fall Saga)


**AN: YAAAAY! We're finally here! While I admit that I intended to have this up in November of last year that didn't happen. It will be a few chapters long (I don't know how long as this is not how I intended it) and as such it may cause some changes to be made to _Corruption Must Fall_ as new characters and other elements are introduced to the story, things which I had previously not thought of. I apologize for the inconvenience. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars you probably wouldn't even get this, because I'd be working on Episode VII, but I'm not, so here you go!**

**Don't thank me, thank my wonderful beta readers, and yourselves. That's the only reason we're here. And feel free to shoot me a message complaining about updates!  
**

* * *

For Corruption to Fall

There Must First Be Corruption

*1 week after Palpatine was killed by the Jedi sent to arrest him*

*The Jedi Council Chambers, Coruscant*

"The council has decided that, as Senator Amidala has passed on, you will be allowed to stay in the order as long as your children are raised by, and learn to accept, the Jedi Code," Mace Windu told Anakin as he stood in front of the Council.

Anakin nodded. "Master Yoda..?" he asked, seeing Yoda's solemn expression.

"Cause great divide with in the Order, your daughter will. Torn she will be. A choice she will make. Decide the Galaxy's fate, this choice will. On her shoulders, everything rests," Yoda said.

"Will you not guide her, Master?" Obi-wan asked.

"Around to help her, I will not be."

"But, Master, you must be."

"Her choices, they will be. Now, tired I am."

*15 years later*

*The Jedi Temple, Coruscant*

"If you hate me so much, why did you choose me to be your apprentice? Why not leave me for someone else. Or maybe to not be chosen at all? Why try and train me?"

"Because Master Yoda spoke of your destiny, and I thought I might be able to help guide you," Mace Windu replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

"_You_ thought you could guide me? When everyone spoke of how I never listened? How I resisted their teachings? You're ridiculous," Leia said, turning away from him.

"I was thinking of handing you off to another Master," Windu said in a measured tone.

"Because I'm more trouble than you think I'm worth and, despite what Master Yoda said, you don't think that I'll make any galaxy changing decisions. So the history books will right the prophecy off as the ramblings of a dying being and I'll be known as the only failure of the _Great Master Windu_," contempt filled her voice.

"I could have you removed from the Order," he threatened.

"Go ahead! I don't care! I don't want this! I never asked for this!" She turned and stormed from the room as Mace made his decision. He had thought he could train her and give her the guidance she would need for the decision Yoda had foretold, but now he was sure that it couldn't be done.

*5 years later*

*The Jedi Temple, Coruscant*

The Skywalker twins had finally been knighted and no one was happier than Anakin Skywalker, except for, maybe, Obi-Wan Kenobi. While Leia had begun her training with Mace Windu and Luke with Obi-Wan, a training session gone wrong and Mace Windu's withdrawal from training Leia had made the two, along with a few other Masters shuffle things around so that Leia would still have a Master. Obi-Wan had taken Leia on, while Anakin had taken on the girl Myria had been training and Myria had trained Luke. The three had been good friends for quite a long time and had been excited about the change as they often got to train together.

Despite all this Obi-Wan and Anakin both knew something was up with Leia. She still laughed and joked with the few friends she had but she seemed much more adamant and assertive in her belief that the Jedi were wrong on more than a few points. Some saw it as trying to discourage younger Jedi but Anakin saw it for what it really was; a belief, cemented by something she had seen, most likely on some of her solo missions before being knighted.

"Father?" He turned to see his only daughter standing beside him, watching him with what he knew was a very critical eye, examining, looking for any change or shift in his demeanor that would give her a clue to what he was thinking.

"Yes?"

"I," she hesitated "I'm going to Corellia for a while."

"I didn't hear anything about the Council assigning you there," he said, racking his brain for a reason for her to travel there.

"They didn't. I have…personal reasons for going," Leia seemed nervous.

"Ahh. Care to share with your dear old father?" Anakin asked with a smile.

"I'd love to but I leave in just a few minutes and at this rate I barely have enough time to get to the spaceport. Sorry Dad. I just wanted to say I love you!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and running for the spaceport.

"Please be careful, Leia," he said to no one with a sad smile and a shake of his head before turning to walk down the hall.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
